kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Blade (Rider)
Kamen Rider Blade may refer to any the following characters. Kenzaki-blade orig-e1558021857447.png| Kazuma Kenzaki Kazuma Kendate.png| Kazuma Kendate (A.R. World) KazumaDecade.jpg| Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World) (King Form) Bujin Rider Blade.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Blade Imitations Kamen Rider Blade Imit.jpg| Trial E|link=Trial E Kuroto Dan revived.png| Kuroto Dan|link=Kuroto Dan Derivations KRD-Decade_Blade.png|Kamen Rider Decade Blade KRGh-Ghost Blade Damashii.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Blade Damashii KRZiO-Another Blade.png|Another Blade KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O BladeArmor Forms *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 101 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) **'Kicking power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) **'Maximum jump height': 33 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Blade assumed by using the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This form has no capabilities or attributes that distinguish it from the other Riders in Ace Form other than its melee-oriented fighting style and the abilities it acquires from the Spade Suit Rouze Cards. - Jack= Jack Form *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 111 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 350 AP (3.5 t.) **'Kicking power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) **'Maximum jump height': 133 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Blade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead's DNA, enhancing Blade's combat capabilities. In this form, Blade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Blade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Blay Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. - King= King Form *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 131 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) **'Kicking power': 700 AP (7 t.) **'Maximum jump height': 25 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.6 sec. is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. It is undoubtedly Blade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice, the Kerberos Undead, and Jashin Fourteen When transforming into King Form, all of Blade's Spades Suit Rouze Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Blade can activate the effects of the individual Rouze Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Blade the King Rouzer. The King Rouzer does not have storage for cards like the Blay Rouzer, as all of Blade's cards are fused with his body. For Rouze Combos, Blade can separate the necessary Rouze cards from his body. Blade is still able to use the Blay Rouzer, and often dual-wields both the King Rouzer and Blay Rouzer. - Final Form Ride= In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final Form Ride card that transforms Blade Ace Form into the , a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final Form Ride. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the , where the Blade Blade charges with electricity before being slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, he can perform , which is the same as the Decade Edge. Kendate only used the form during the episode and Movie War 2010. The card effect form can also be used on the real Kamen Rider Blade by Diend and Decade. }} Legend Rider Devices Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade's Ace Form. A KamenRide: Blade card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Blade. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Lords. Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|KamenRide: Blade KRD-Decade_Blade.png|Decade as Blade - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Blade King card summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Blade Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Blade King Form. Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Blade King - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. The Blade Attack Ride Cards allow Decade as Blade to invoke the power of the Rouse Cards. *'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmuting his body into organic metal. *'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. Attack Ride Metal.jpg|Blade Metal Attack Ride Mach.jpg|Blade Mach - Final Form Ride= The Blade Blade card transforms Blade into a larger version of the Blay Rouzer. Final Form Ride Blade Blade.jpg|Blade Blade - Final Attack Ride= With the Blade Blade, Decade/Diend performs the Decade/Diend Edge where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. Final Attack Ride Blade.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Blade }} }} - Heisei Phase 2= - O Medals= - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Blade, which is equipped on the right leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the cross-based . Reminiscent of Blade's Blay Rouzer, the Blade Module allows Fourze to perform Blade's Lightning Slash finisher - Wizard Rings= Blade Wizard Ring.png|Blade Ring (In-Series) Blade Brave.jpg|Blade Ring King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Ring Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Ring - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Blade Arms, equipped with the Blay Rouzer. The core image depicts the Blay Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Change Beetle Rouze Card. Baron/Gridon-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Blade Lockseed 2.png - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R05 on its Startup Time setting, Blade's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Blade's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconBlade.png|Blade Ghost Eyecon 05._Blade_Damashii.png|Blade Ghost Blade_sticker.png|Top Sticker Red Standby Time.png|Standby Time Blade Startup Time.png|Startup Time Blade Move Invocation Time.png|Move Invocation Time - Rider Gashats= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BladeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2004. KRZiO-Blade Ridewatch.png|Blade Ridewatch Blade Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Blade Ridewatch (Inactive) - King= : Based on Kamen Rider Blade King Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2004, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. BladeKingWoz.png|Blade King Form Ridewatch - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of the Blade Ridewatch used to transform into Another Blade. }} }} - Reiwa= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= - 15= - 16= - 17= - 18= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Blade, this Progrise Key's ability is "Joker".https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/rider/item/detail/11174/ KR01-Turn Upping Blade Progrise Key.png|TurnUpping Blade Progrise Key KR01-Turn Upping Blade Progrise Key (Open).png|TurnUpping Blade Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} Equipment *Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks *Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon *King Rouzer: Blade King Form's primary weapon *Blue Spader: Blade's Rider Machine Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **Episode 1: The Indigo Warrior **Episode 2: The Mysterious Rider (Blade) **Episode 3: Their Secret... **Episode 4: Immortality's Mysteries **Episode 5: The Challenge to the Past **Episode 6: Chalice's True Identity **Episode 7: The Trapped Two **Episode 8: The Revived People **Episode 9: A Fighter's Destiny **Episode 10: The Manipulated Warrior **Episode 11: The Whereabouts of Each **Episode 12: Category Ace **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 14: Ace Sealed! **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 24: Mysterious Hunters **Episode 25: A Traitor's Sprint **Episode 26: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 27: The Trembling Heart... **Episode 28: A Dangerous Gamble!? **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 33: The Targeted Kenzaki **Episode 34: Category King **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 39: Reunion...Father and Daughter **Episode 40: Parting With the Past **Episode 41: A Desire to Get Stronger **Episode 42: Leangle Revives **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49/Finale: The Eternal Trump **''Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade'' **''Kamen Rider Blade (novel)'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider G * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Forever Gorider'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' }} References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity